To come too close to losing the one you love
by Melinda-Gordon
Summary: After an accident, one of the Seattle Grace staff are left injured.


A/N: Enjoy!

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

That was what Derek Shepherd was to Meredith Grey now, a dream and a fantasy.

Their romance was in the past, never more would they kiss, or hold lingering looks in the halls.

Meredith knew she would have other loves in her life, but none would be like him. He would always hold her heart.

She would always have the slight hope that he would come back for her. Meredith turned her car onto the highway. It was raining and the road was slippery. Traffic whizzed past her, but she kept at her speed.

She put her blinker on to pull into the next lane, as she turned the wheel she saw a pair of headlights right behind her.

She pulled hard on the wheel, but she was too late. Her car spun out of control as the car behind her hit her.

Meredith tried to straighten her car, but she had lost control. As she whizzed down the highway, she bounced off numerous other cars.

"Female, 34, multiple car crash, severe lacerations to forehead, chest, face, arms, and legs. Had to be incubated on scene" The paramedic recited as Meredith was wheeled in.

Everyone in the hospital watched as the trolley was pushed passed. All with looks of shock on their faces.

"What have we got here?" Derek asked as he put on some gloves. The moment he saw who was on the trolley.

"No!" He cried out quietly. He went to her side and brushed his fingers over her forehead.

"Let me handle this one Derek" Addison whispered as she gently began pulling him away from Meredith.

"No Addison, I owe her this much, she's going to need the best and I am one of them. I'm going to need George, Izzie and Cristina, they should be here for her" Derek began giving out instructions.

"You'll be fine" he assured himself more so than Meredith. He needed her to be fine, for her to live.

Four hours later Meredith was recovering in ICU. Derek hadn't left her side since she was brought in. He was with her when they x-rayed her and for all her tests, and now he sat beside her bed, with her hand between his; he refused to move until he knew that she knew how he felt about her.

He let his head rest on her bed. His thumbs rubbed unconsciously over her knuckles. He fell into a light sleep.

The next day Derek woke to find himself covered in a blanket. Someone had come in during the night and covered him without him waking up. He looked up at Meredith who was now awake, she smiled at him.

"Welcome back" she said. At Derek's puzzled expression she explained that she had been awake for hours and that she had been watching him sleep.

"You scared me" Derek admitted, he kissed her hand, still not letting it go. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, I promise that I'll never hurt you again"

"I know" Meredith replied. Derek smiled. It made him feel whole again to know that she understood him.

"I love you Meredith, I can't imagine my life without you"

"Shhhh!" Meredith said as she placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Don't say that, you're with Addison, not me"

"But I want to be with you!"

"Then tell that to Addison, sign the divorce papers then we can be together" Meredith replied. "I need to rest now, go and talk to Addison then tell me what is happening"

Derek squeezed Meredith's hand before he left the room in search of Addison.

"Lord please let us be doing the right thing" Meredith whispered.

"Addison! We need to talk!" Derek called out as he caught up with Addison who was walking out of the hospital.

"Yeah" Addison replied as she slowed down.

"I just wanted to give you these" Derek said as he handed Addison an envelope.

"What is it?" Addison asked, she looked at the large envelope in her hand.

"DIVORCE PAPERS!" Addison cried out as she pulled them from the envelope.

"They are all signed so we are now separated, I'm a free man" Derek replied.

"Derek, lets talk about this I…" Addison began, pleading.

"No Addison, I'm done talking, the woman I love is in there and she needs me, I'm sorry" Derek said as he turned and walked back into the hospital.

"No! No! NO!" Addison cried out over and over again.

THE END

A/N: Ok, what do you think? How bad is it?


End file.
